What If?
by DangerGirlRed2011
Summary: What if Eponine and her siblings ended up sold to another family? How would she turn out? And would it have made a difference to lead her to her true love? Inspired from when I was at work and bored of cleaning! Enjolras/Eponine, Cosette/Marius ship, and Eponine/Marius and Cosette/Eponine friendship! Read and Enjoy! Rated T for safety, possibly changed to M in later chapters
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everyone! So I got this idea at work a couple nights ago about what if Eponine and her brother and sister got away from their family and really wanted to see how it would turn out! I really hope you all enjoy it! Onto the story!**

* * *

Prologue

Monsieur Thenardier watched as his wife, Maryl, began to cry after having to watch her bastard of a husband sell her five children. She just finished saying good bye to her two youngest, Garon and Iven who were only 2 years old, she had them ripped from her arms and watched as they were thrust and forced to walk away with the women who paid him 2000 francs for the boys. He thought about how much he could get after selling the last three of his brats. Enough to get out of this hellhole and away from the bitch he had to call a wife.

"Have you no compassion, Fabron? How can you just stand there and sell our children? They are all that was ever good in all the years of our miserable excuse of a marriage." Madame Thenardier shrieked through her tears. She looked as she saw a blonde women came over and looked at her two daughters, Eponine who was 10 and Azelma who only just turned 6, as well as her son, Gavroche who was barely 5. The tear stained face of Madame Thenardier could barely make out that the woman couldn't have been more than 26. As much as she wished that her children didn't have to leave, but she knew that if even one of her children stayed they would starve and be forced to a worse life then they were now leading.

The blonde women smiled as she looked at the three children that stood in front of her. Her husband was sterile after an childhood illness, but she loved him despite her eagerness for children so they decided to adopt, as they knew that there were many needy children who needed a good home and a loving family to bring them up right. Her husband had spotted these children on the corner from inside the carriage and asked if she would like to try to help these children. Of course she agreed, so they agreed to purchase the children.

As she looked at them she noticed how skinny and dirty they were, wearing rags and dirty feet as black as the road. Though she could tell the eldest child was in the worse shape, you could see every bone in her face and arms. She had a cut on her forehead and bruises up and down her arms. Her brown eyes wary of her surroundings and ready to shield her brother and sister if the woman decided to punish the younger children for something.

Monsieur Thenardier came smiling to the blonde lady who was interested in the useless brats and said, "Good day, Madame. As you can see, these are the orphans that really need a good home. We are just too full, they have been their the longest, but they are a good bunch. Are they not? So which one would you like to purchase today? Our oldest is Eponine who is 10, her sister Azelma is 6 and then we have young Gavroche who just turned 5 recently. All still young enough to be taught to behave the way you and your husband wishes when they get older."

She looked at the children and said the man, "My husband and I talked about it and agreed that once we saw them from our carriage that we would like to adopt all three of them. It would be a pity to separate sisters and their brother. I'll give you 2300 francs for them all." She handed him the bag of money to Thenardier and he accepted it readily. He ushered the three children for a last chance to say goodbye to their mother.

Eponine clung to her mother after her brother and sister said their goodbyes, she tried to hold back her tears as her mother told her, "Ponine, take good care of your Azelma and Gavroche. Remember that I will always love you all. Please try and listen to your new family, be better then that bastard and me. Become a respectable, educated lady and marry someone who loves you enough to not put you through what your father puts me through. Goodbye my sweet darlings." She yelled as the tears started to flow from her eyes yet again.

After Thenardier pushed them away from the place they had once, reluctantly, called home. The woman led them to the carriage to where her husband was waiting. She waited for the children to climb inside before climbing inside herself. After the door closed, the man smiled and said to them, " Hello children, my name is Campbell Axelle, also known as Duke of Celestyn and heir to both the Jermaine and Devereaux fortunes. I have 2 younger sisters, who you will meet in a few short weeks, your new Tantes, Joie and Lacy who hold the fortune to the Jordane and Jules from our mother side. I believe you have already met my wife, Esmee, who is not only the Duchess of Celestyn, but also the sole heiress of the Drury and Jewell fortunes." The man had dark black hair with piercing gray eyes, his smile was bright and soothing.

Eponine asked, "Not to be rude, but where are we goin'?" She was still worried about the couples intentions. If they were so rich, why did they adopt a couple of gamines instead of having their own children. She saw that this never crossed her siblings minds.

Esmee said, "Eponine, right now we are taking you three to our hotel room to get you three a bath. Then we will take you all to go shopping for clothing and shoes, then we can head to have a late lunch. And then before we get ready for Supper at a nice restaurant, we will talk about everything from education to what you will require before we head off to Paris." The children finally began to relax and enjoy the ride to their future.

* * *

Eponine looked at the dress that was bought for her in the mirror. It was a silky, sky blue dress with beautiful embroidery on the bust of the dress, along with matching slippers. Her sister had her own dress, in a soft pink, and Gavroche, in a new navy blue britches and white shirt with new boots. She looked at the Axelle's and thought, even though she will never forget her life before them, she will now have the life she always wanted to have. She knew that now she found a real family, who would make sure she was always fed, educated, and never beat her until she was unconscious. Her future, as well as her siblings, was brighter then ever.

* * *

**A/N: So I really hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this story! I really think that if this had happen somehow she would never be forced to be unloved and maybe she would have her true love! Well let me know what you all think of it! Please Review!**

**~ DangerGirlRed2011 3**


	2. Eponine meets Marius and Enjolras

**A/N: Hey everyone! So I just wanted to thank you guys for reading my first chapter of my story! I really want to say a BIG Thank you to fairygron, Thespian24601, Fanpire101, and thegirlholdingthewords for the reviews and seeing real potential in the future of this story! Just so you all know that there will be a Revolution still in this story! So never fear on that! As well as, I believe after this chapter, I'm going to be able to update at a maximum of twice a week. I work mostly night shifts and am helping with a children's play on Mondays and Thursdays until the performance, I'll update more when I get a chance, plus I'm looking at going back to college next fall so that's maybe all I'll be able to do! Well enough chatter! Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

Eponine meets Enjolras and Marius: Eponine's POV

"Eponine, darling, you look so beautiful. You'll have that Pontmercy boy, Marius, and the Enjolras boy, Dilan, wrapped around your little finger." Said Esmee. I looked in the mirror, it seems like it was just yesterday that the Axelle's just rescued Azelma, Gavroche, and myself, six years defiantly has changed so many things. I no longer looked like a walking skeleton, with sunken brown eyes, and tangled brown curls. Today, Esmee pinned my long brown curls away from my face to show my deep, chocolate eyes and soft pink cheeks. I was wearing a satin spring green dress, that was not a ball gown in any way, though it had my shoulders bare with sleeves that went to my elbows. My shoes were a small heel and matched the light green from my dress. I just finished my schooling at Madame Brigitte Finishing School in Central Paris.

I never could have imagine anything like what has happen since I became a part of the Axelle family. Back when I still lived with the rat bastard, who could barely be called my father and my slowly dying mother. That's right, I knew about her coming down with influenza shortly before being sold to the greatest family in the land. I turned around to Esmee and asked, "Are you certain that they will like me Mother? I mean often times I still feel like a gamin in the middle of child play. Maybe, I..."

"Maybe you should just go downstairs and remember that you are not that person anymore. Darling, you, Azelma, and Gavroche have brought your father and I so much joy these last six years. We couldn't be more proud then if you were a child of my flesh. Just be the charming young woman I know that you can be and everything will be alright. The Pontmercy's are a wonderful family, and you have met Brielle and Lowell Enjolras before and know that their are not necessarally the most non-judgemental of all our friends, but they do have a wonderful son who will one day do great things." replied Esmee, "Now, Azelma and Gavroche are downstairs dressed and ready for dinner, we shall just put one final touch. There. Now you are perfect my dear." Esmee put a locket around my throat and then we heard a knock at the door.

Campbell was standing in the doorway, smiling the kind smile he gave me just six years ago. He turned to his wife and asked her, "Esmee, Darling, where in the world is the Eponine you and I brought home? She cannot possibly be the charming young lady that stands before me, can she?" Laughing at the remark as he gave her a kiss and then walked over to me to give me a quick peck on the cheek, "Ponine, are you ready sweetheart? Our friends will be here soon."

I pull away ask, "If you are such good friends, then how is this the first time I am meeting the Pontmercy's and Dilan Enjolras? Papa, is it because up until now you were embarrassed of us?" I looked at the floor as Campbell pulled me into his arms and hugs me.

"No, my sweet, firey 'Ponine. Your mother and I were never ashamed of you,'Zelma, or Roche. The Baron Pontmercy is rather old and rarely likes to travel unless his grandson, Marius, is with him. Marius and Dilan, have been away at boarding school. And Lowell and Brielle are so ecstatic to be seeing you all again." He said to me.

Just then Azelma came rushing to my door as her blonde curls bounced and she almost tripped on her pink satin and lace dress, with a high neck collar and three quarter length sleeves with a pair of pink heels and said, "Mama, Papa, Roche just told me he spotted their carriages. They just pulled up. Their here!" Then rushed to the staircase to find Gavroche. I stare after my little sister, now at the age of 12, and can barely see that little girl anymore inside the blossoming young woman.

"Come along, Ladies. We can't keep our guest waiting." said Campbell as he let Esmee lace her arm through his. Leading his way out of my room and down the stairs.

* * *

Esmee's POV

As we got to the base of the stairs I saw Azelma trying to get Gavroche to stand still. The two blonde children were too much alike, their brown eyes always sparkling with mischief and it wasn't until Eponine got into the picture that you could get them to behave. My enforcer. She was defiantly a miracle worker when it came to her brother and sister. She never even had to say a word, she would just give them this look and they would settle down and behave.

The door opened for the Marquees and his family, followed by the Baron and his grandson. Campbell went forward and said, "Lowell, Brielle, so good to see you again. And Ansel, it has been too long since we last saw each other. Come and meet my family, Ansel I'm sure you remember my wife, Esmee. And these are our children. Our son, Gavroche."

Gavroche stepped forward and said, "Please to meet you, Baron Pontmercy." Then turned back to stand by me.

Campbell said then, "Our daughter, Azelma." She came forward and curtsied and said hello, "And finally, our oldest daughter, Eponine."

She stepped forward and curtsied saying, "Hello Monsieur Pontmercy, It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Then Ansel said to us, "Well Campbell, Esmee, I would like to introduce my grandson, Marius. He just graduated from St. Lucas Academy for Boys with high honors in the top ten percentile of his class."

Marius stepped forward and bowed and said, "It is a honor to meet you all. I look forward to spending time here this summer getting to know you all."

I looked at Eponine and although she looked at Marius, her eyes were locked on to set of blue eyes.

* * *

Eponine's POV

I was fine with meeting Marius. He was nice enough, his brown hair was styled a little funny, he had so many freckles that you could get lost trying to count them all, and his caramel brown eyes were defiantly different. He seemed nice enough, someone I could be good friends with. Then I spotted an angel with blonde curly hair and the most mysterious eyes that look silver at one angle in the light, then they look blue in another, and then have a green color in another. He was silently taking in his surroundings until his father pushed him to introduce himself, "Monsieur and Madame Axelle, It is a pleasure to finally meet you and your lovely family. Thank you again for inviting me and Marius to spend the summer here. I'm ever so grateful for allowing us in your home so that we can get use to our surroundings before we head to the University here."

Lowell said, "Dilan here, also just graduated from St. Lucas Academy for Boys with high honors and was the top of his class as well as Valedictorian. He will be attending the University close by for Law and Politics. Ansel, what is Marius studying again? Politics and Education, that is a noble profession I suppose."

Esmee interrupted and said, "Why don't we all venture into the sitting room, until dinner is ready I'm sure you all are very tired from your trip. If you like Eponine can show the boys to their rooms to freshen up before dinner. Go ahead Ponine." She ushered me towards the boys.

I turn to them and said with a smile, "This way Monsieur's." As I head towards the staircase, seeing them carry their suitcases, knowing that their trunks would be brought up while we ate. They followed me up the stairs and Marius started in the chatter, I politely nodded until we were out of sight of our relatives and turned to them and said, "Okay listen up gents, I want to make one thing clear if we are to get along this summer. I'm not going to be tolerating you following me around like lost puppy dogs. Of course, our relatives want us to become 'friends' though I know for a fact that they want one of you to be my betrothed before you go to University. So we will, do what is necessary to make them believe that we are spending an appropriate amount of time together that when you leave and we announce that we are just going to be friends that we attempted to more then that. is that understood? Nod if you both understand me." They both nodded and then I turned around and said, "Then the room at the end of the hall to your right is the room you both be staying in. Dinner should be ready soon." I walked downstairs again with a smile on my face humming to myself.

* * *

Enjolras's POV

"Well Marius, what do you make of her?" I asked as my eyes followed her as she descended the cherry wood staircase.

Marius looked at me and said, "Well she does have spunk, which I am not familiar with in ladies that are in her stature. Plus, she is not wrong about the intention of at least my grandfather. He wants me to announce my engagement by the end of the summer. Even though, she is quite charming. I don't think I could live with her attitude. I mean I'm sure she is going to surprise us with how she really is, but still." He shrugged and then looked at me and then questioned when we got into our room, "What do you think of her, Dilan?"

I thought about it for a minute, "I'm sure she is a really nice girl, I overheard my father tell my mother that Eponine just finished school and graduated top of her class from the best finishing school in all of Europe. So she is indeed intelligent, and we know that she is not fooled with her parents attempt to try and marry her off. I also think that she is also hiding something from us, like there is a secret that our families are not telling us about the three children that we were introduced to today. Not to mention the fact that she is very beautiful, but appearances are most defiantly deceiving. So we will see, if my opinion changes by the end of the summer." I set down my suitcase on my bed and washed my face and hands with the pitcher of water on our dresser. Then turned to Marius and said, "Well Marius, we better go down and see if dinner is ready yet and then get ready to bid farewell to our families. This is going to be a long summer." We walked out of our room not knowing what the next 3 months would hold for us.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you all think of it! Did I do Eponine justice? So I'm going to dedicate the next 3 to 5 chapters on the summer that Marius and Enjolras spends at Axelle's home. Do you think Eponine should sneak out of the house in boys clothes to sneak down to the slums and Enjolras follows her with Marius? Or should she be caught in a tree singing? Or something else entirely? Let me know! Also I want to include a couple of friends that Eponine has in the slums of Paris, so leave your name ideas in the reviews or PM me. Remember, I want 19th century French names, also give me a description of them, family, what they do to make money, etc. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Remember to Review!**

~**DangerGirlRed2011**


	3. Uncovering the Real Eponine-Part 1

A/N:** Hey everyone! So I'm sorry that I can't upload more, but I had worked a lot and spent time today catching up on sleep and had to go o the dentist. So I'm hoping to also be uploading more two other chapters again on Friday. Because I'm going to be busy for the rest of the week, I'm going to be going to see Les Miserables again tomorrow with my sister and my friend *Insert Fan girl Scream Here*. Then on Saturday I'm spending all day at the high school watching the Show Choir Invitational. Then Sunday is the day I try and come up with new ideas for this story. **

** So I actually might make Eponine's summer with the boys visiting her house longer then planned because I don't want to have my story feel rushed. I also am not going to be able to make it seem like she is actually trying to be friends in just 5 chapters. I also want to thank everyone who gave me great suggestions for names and feedback from my last chapter. So hope you all enjoy and onto the chapter!**

* * *

Eponine s POV

It has been a week since Marius and Dilan said au revoir to their families. Since then, I have not had one moment of peace. I would spend the mornings with Marius as he chattered on and on about useless nonsense, then evenings with Dilan who just would fascinate me with his ideas of how to make France better for all people, though I pretend not to listen. Though even then, it would get annoying to be constantly watched by them.

So this morning, I rose early and donned on my favorite blue and gray dress, with it's long sleeves and high neck collar. My long hair braided down my back, I laced up my old riding boots before rushing down to the kitchen and grabbed an apple, my satchel that carried my journal, and snuck out the door. I made my way to the garden, where an old oak tree stood. I climbed the tree until I was only a few feet above the ground before I leaned against the trunk of the tree and began to eat my apple, just listening to the whisper in the wind as it blows through the leaves. Taking in the scent of the roses and lilacs from the garden, as the birds soar through the sky.

I pulled out my journal and began to write down the words that float around in my head, "_And as I was, in the lonely night. The thought of silver eyes, shaken me with delight. The golden curls in my hand, the kind heart of an angel. That speaks of love and equality, his hand housing over all in the cradle. Longing to hear his soothing voice, a lovely notion. Who was to know this feeling inside, the man who sets this all in motion." _I finished writing in my journal and returned it to my satchel. I began to stare out into the horizon, even now as I think alone, I feel like I am not at all alone. For even when I close my eyes, I see his cherub face with those mysteriously, captivating eyes of his.

God! How I wish that he was not exactly what the man who sold me away like a piece of old furniture would want me to be with! If only I knew that I would never have to see him again. I shut my eyes and could see him sitting right next to me, talking about a new way to govern the people. How his hands would feel in mine. How I could walk right beside him for all eternity.

Then as I opened my eyes, feeling truly alone for the first time in a week.

I began to sing, "And now I'm all alone again nowhere to turn, no one to go to  
without a home without a friend without a face to say hello to  
And now the night is near  
Now I can make believe he's here

Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping  
I think of him and then I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping  
The city goes to bed  
And I can live inside my head."

* * *

Enjolras's POV

"Marius, have you seen Eponine today by chance? I did not see either of you at breakfast this morning?" I asked when I spotted my school chum walking down the stairs with a book in his hands. I have found it strange that she has not ran off with an excuse when her mother and father tell her to spend time with either Marius or I. Instead, she goes for a few hours with us listening to us, mostly Marius, blather on and on about love and the moment it will be when he sees his true love. It is nauseating.

"Thankfully, no Dilan. I have not seen so much as a glimpse of our petite poupée de porcelaine this morn. Though it is rather odd that you are asking about her my dear friend. I thought she was with you. Let us seek out the poor mademoiselle. She is probably hiding from us and her parents, to avoid her inevitable fate of spending the day with us." Marius said. We looked all over the house, we began to grow weary of the hunt for Eponine. So we decided to stroll through the gardens in the backyard of the Axelle Manor. Just as we got in outside, Marius asked me, "Dilan, what do you think of the Axelle girl? Eponine?"

I looked at him and said, "She is certainly stubborn. Though when I talk of the poor social and economic depression that we are facing, even though she pretends not to listen, I know that she is listening and actually _Thinking_ about what I have to say. She is obviously attractive, no doubt a great older sister, as you can tell when she is with Azelma and 'Roche, and not to mention a obedient daughter. For she does not even question Esmee or Campbell when they tell her to spend her time with us, when she would probably rather be somewhere else." I thought with a smile, then asked, "What about you, Marius? What do you think of la pivoine?"

But before he can answer, we hear a beautiful sound coming from nearby.

"On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me."

We walk a little closer and see the girl that we have been searching for. The beautiful sound of her voice calms me, the sunlight beaming on her face and making her dark hair shine like a halo upon her. Now I know what an angel looks like. Continuing to listen to mon Ange.

"In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever  
And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us."

My Eponine loves someone else! Whoever it is, I will kill him! Listening in vain to her song.

"I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone  
The river's just a river  
Without him  
The world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers."

She starts to tear up when she sings this. Who ever this bastard is, he will regret the day he made her cry!

"I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life  
I've only been pretending  
Without me  
His world would go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known."

She grows quiet, all I can hear is the leaves blowing in the wind. Until she whispers.

"I love him  
I love him  
I love him  
But only on my own."

She was in her own world with this man that stole her heart. Then all of a sudden, Marius sneezed! I looked at him, though it was too late. He stumbled forward into her sight. Eponine knocked out of her place with a force so strong, that she fell forward and I saw her begin to fall as I made a grab for her.

* * *

Marius's POV

One minute, I was talking to Dilan. Then next we are standing by a lilac bush, listening to her sing. Next thing I know, I'm sneezing and in sight of Eponine in a tree. Then I hear her scream, as she falls towards the ground. Dilan rushes to catch her before she hits the hard earth below. He makes it just in time to catch her, saving her from injury.

"Are you okay Eponine?" Dilan asks her. She nods, he sets her down on her feet.

She spots her satchel on the ground, picks it up, and turns to us, yelling, "You no good snoops! The one day I manage to finally get some peace and quiet, some time to myself, and you go ahead and ruin it!" She runs towards the house, without so much as a thank you to Dilan for catching her.

I turn to him and said, "You asked my opinion on what I think of her. Well here it is. While I agree with your assessment, she also is a huge brat with an anger problem." I walk away from Dilan, who was still in a state of shock over what just happened.

* * *

_French Words used: (using Google translate! Take no offense! Please!)_

_au revoir:__ Goodbye_

_petite poupée de porcelaine:__ Little Porcelain Doll_

_ la pivoine:__ The Peony_

_mon Ange: My Angel_

* * *

_Up Next: Uncovering the Real Eponine-Parts 2 and 3..._

* * *

**A/N: Hey Guys! So I want to know what you guys think? Do you like it? What did you all think of the little poem I wrote just for this story? I know a lot of you said do both Eponine singing in a tree and the Slum scene, but I only had time for one chapter tonight. Plus, I'm going to also add a chapter with her and her friends from school in it. As well as some other characters! You will get to meet more people in the next chapters! Some less liked characters as well! So please Review this chapter and also I am thinking about my next storyline so I can start planning that so I can work out the bugs! So on my profile, their is a poll on what my next story should be about! Please go and vote! Hope this holds you until Friday! Remember to Review and Thanks so much again for everyone who Reviewed in the last chapter! You all are the greatest and gave me sooo many ideas! Love you all! **

~ DangerGirlRed2011


	4. Uncovering the Real Eponine-Part 2

**A/N: Hey Everybody! Hope everyone is having a happy Friday! Okay so this chapter is going to focus more on Eponine's past and Enjolras will put a few pieces together! I want to thank AccioNevilleLongbottom for this idea! Though I did modify it a little bit to make it make sense! **

**Good! Alright, so I hope these 2 chapters makes up for not updating sooner or even tomorrow. As I mention previously, that tomorrow is a day for me to focus on my friends that I haven't seen since the end of July. I really appreciate all of those who favorited, followed, and reviewed chapter 3! I am really considering persuing a career in writing. So hopefully I will be enrolled for online classes for the fall! Fingers crossed! Okay enough Chatter! On with the Story!**

* * *

**Uncovering the Real Eponine: Part 2**

Eponine's POV

It has been a few days since the tree incident, I somehow managed to avoid Dilan and Marius. They have left me alone for the most part, the exceptions being at meals or just wondering throughout the house. Today, I was with my best friends from school. We were just finishing up with tea in the garden, chatting about the birthday party Esmee and Campbell were throwing in my honor, when Juliette Rosseau, daughter to a very wealthy Politian, said, "So Ponine, I take it you are loving your new guests. When do we get to meet them to take them off your hands?" Her forest green eyes sparkled with mischief. While I knew this was a dangerous sign, the Politian Maslin Rosseau had married Irish beauty, Lady Kaia Fitzgerald. So even though she was born in France, she got most of her Irish traits from the red hair that graced her head to the trouble-making behavior that she always managed to start in.

I looked at her and said, "Juliette, they would be all yours if it was not for the fact that my parents probably would miss them both all to much. I would happily give their constant presence to you, if it did not upset them." Though I secretly thought that I would miss Dilan, and the thought of my friend kissing him or even just shaking his hand made me see green.

Juliette looked at me and then asked our other two friends, Aimée Dupont and Renée Moreau, "What do you think girls? Is little Mademoiselle Axelle telling us the truth about that she really does not want the fine gentlemen that are currently living with her? I personally do not believe a single word she is spouting."

Aimée Dupont, the girl that rarely spoke to anyone other then us. It was not because she was shy or anything like that. She rarely has any need to talk to anyone else. Her mother, Galatee Freman, remarried after Aimée's father, Colonel Gerard Dupont, passed away serving his country when Aimée was only eight years old. Galatee married again, when Aimée was twelve, to Leroy Bonnevie. Leroy brought along his sons', Noel and Nevil, that annoyed her to no end. So she learned to hold her tongue unless it was taught her that it was proper to social standings. Her sky blue eyes hidden behind a pair of reading glasses as she held a new book that she was reading and she used one of her hands to occasionally push a strand of her blonde hair out of her eyes. She looked up at Juliette and said, "Well Juliette, if these boys are anything like Noel and Nevil, then I understand why she would want them to at least leave her alone for time by herself. Though les jumelles Tormentors are not as bad as they were when we were twelve, I can also stand them both when they are not attached to the hip and plotting something. So the only logical solution would be for us to meet them."

"I agree with Aimée, Juliette. I mean they maybe the most handsome men on the face of the planet, but they could be real arrogant bastards. Plus, I mean after what 'Ponine went through as a child, can you really blame her for being skeptical of men?" Renée pointed out to Juliette. Renée Moreau, the only one of us that had not been raised in France. She was sent to France for Finishing School from Spain, though her father, Mason Moreau, was a native to France. He had met Natalia Hernández after his first voyage as a merchant, he fell in love with her and then married her after only knowing her for a few days. He moved to Spain to be with his wife. Then a year later, they were blessed with little Renée Rosa Moreau-Hernández. She definitely had the Spaniards beauty, her slightly darker complexion, her dark chocolate eyes, and long black hair made many men fawn over her. Though the only way any guy could get her to pay attention is if she could draw him. Then she was off and onto her next subject. Though Gavroche seemed to be the only guy able to hold her attention longer then it takes to draw him.

We are totally different people. Most of them came from families of wealth and high social status, as in born into that placement, where as I only got into that from adoption. The reason we all even started to be friends was due to the fact that we had to share a room together. After being trapped in a closet because of a prank Juliette was trying to pull of went wrong we became best friends. At school they called us, "Les Quatre coeurs d'or de Madame Brigitte Finishing School."

Juliette thought about it for a moment and said, "Well when you put it that way, I can see why 'Ponine would be hesitant towards any man she may or may not fancy." I waited because I knew what was next, "However, her father should not put a stop to her finding the man she is to marry one day."

I stiffened as I heard her real meaning behind that phrase, I said through clenched teeth, "THAT RAT BASTARD IS NOT MY FATHER!..."

* * *

Enjolras POV

I was walking through the garden with Marius again, not even three days had past since we were here last. Captivated by the sound of Eponine's voice and then her way of showing gratitude. We had no idea that Eponine and her friends were there. We heard them talking about the party for Eponine's birthday, then chatting about Marius and I. Marius whispered, "See Dilan! This is what I was trying to tell you about! She does not want us around, she would rather us go with her friends then stay in her home!" I shushed him when I heard one of her friends speak of her father. Why did they bring Monsieur Axelle into this? He always appeared to have adored her.

All of a sudden I her say in a tone of voice that even Marius and I have never heard her speak with, "THAT RAT BASTARD IS NOT MY FATHER! Fabron Thenardier MAY have helped in the process of giving me and my siblings life, but as far as ANYONE is concerned! Campbell and Esmee Axelle are my parents! That piece of Scum can rot in hell for all I care!" So that explained it! I knew Campbell could not give his wife children, so they adopted the three of them. Though why she always seems so guarded, I cannot imagine why. I mean she does seem to be rather hostile over this, I am beginning to become curious over this puzzle called Eponine. Though I should be focusing on obtaining my degrees and start trying to find a new way for France and her people.

I heard them all grow silent, so I told Marius, "Okay Marius, let us continue on our walk. We should continue with this discussion on our views of equality." Marius nodded and we walked through the open area of the garden where Eponine and her friends could be seen, but at least far enough away to not alert then that we had been able to hear them. So Marius and I just smiled at them as they saw us having a discussion on our walk. I will crack the mystery of Mademoiselle Eponine, if it is the last thing I ever do! This I vowed!

* * *

**A/N: Okay! So what did you all think? If you like this then you can continue to read the next chapter! Review please and Thanks again to AccioNevilleLongbottom for the name suggestions and what they look like!**

**~DangerGirlRed2011**


	5. Uncovering the Real Eponine-Part 3

**A/N: Okay so not much to say! I do want to thank Fanpire101 for suggesting the character Alita! I have so much fun messing with the original characters and creating new ones to make the story how I would have wanted it to be. Honestly though! If you all want my opinion, I still teared up after knowing what to expect from the movie (almost full blown broke down bawling when Eponine and Enjolras died) when I went to see it last night! So let us get to the** **Chapter!**

* * *

**Uncovering the Real Eponine- Part 3**

Eponine's POV

I got up early today, for today was the day I would make my move. I donned on my set of navy britches, white buttoned shirt, navy vest, my old riding boots, and braided my hair to pin it up underneath my hat. I looked through the halls, to check that the coast was clear, when I was sure that I would not get caught, I snuck down the stairwell towards the kitchen.

When I got to there, I stopped to grab the extra loaves of fresh bread that I had Filicia make last night, as well as the leftover ham, some cheese, and a small bottle of red wine. I put all of this in my satchel, as well as a small purse of coins. I shut the door quietly, making my way to the garden. I hopped the stone wall, finding my way to the place I knew would kill not only Campbell, Esmee, Dilan, and Marius, but Gavroche and Azelma as well from shock to where I dared venture off to at this hour.

* * *

Enjolras POV

I had a feeling Eponine would try to sneak out this morning. She was acting rather odd last night at dinner, more so than usual. I tried to tell Marius this, but he just put his pillow over his head in an attempt to drown out my voice so that he could sleep. So when I heard her shut her door, I waited until her foot steps quieted. Then I saw that she was packing some food in a bag dressed in a outfit to make her look like a boy. She began to shut the door, she took off for the garden. I was a few steps behind her, never letting her out of my sight.

I kept my eyes trained on her, as she made her way through the streets. Eponine kept walking until she came to a set of stairs, I hid behind the corner of the staircase as I saw her stop and look over her shoulder. When I felt it was safe to keep following her, I rounded the corner. As I took in my surroundings, I noticed houses that had shattered windows, people in rags that looked like living skeletons with skin tightened around their bones, children with bruises and starving to death, prostitutes with smudged, caked on make up and hair that was tangled mocking true beauty. The smell of garbage, human excrement, and death filled as on every other street corner, someone would just be sitting there and then taking their last breath, was finally set free from the horrors of this world. I had heard that the poor would live like this, that you should never carry anything of value if you ever were "unfortunate" enough to be chosen to give money to the people who inhabited these areas.

I finally focused on my mission. Find Eponine.

I wondered the streets when I finally saw the familiar looking hat, I was about to approach her when I suddenly heard someone say, "Ponine! Wha' ar' ya doin' 'ere? Ya 'now that yer... umm... Fabron will be comin' 'ome from a raid any minute! Ya should 'ave waited for me ta come 'nd find ya. Instead of riskin' a beatin'."

I saw Eponine and she just smiled and said, "Then how would I know how you really are doing, Alita? Here, I brought you something for you to eat and share with some of the younger kids I know you tend to. Also there is some wine and some money that should last you at least enough to pay for some medicine for when the children get sick. As long as HE does not get a hold of it." The girl looked older, around at least twenty-five, but probably no older then Eponine. Her hair was a tangled up mess with dirty white blonde curls. She was so tiny around the waist that if a gust of wind came through, even a light breeze, would be enough to knock her off her feet. Her eyes were sunken in, though they had an interesting shade of violet. Dirt, bruises, and cuts, as well as make up, covered her face. Also her arms. Her dress was only rags, but still brightly colored in a soft shade of yellow.

I spotted a man with orange hair coming down the road, I knew from talk that this man was dangerous, and was followed by at least five men. Forgetting that Eponine does not know that I am here I ran towards her and her friend, saying, "Eponine, we need to get out of here!"

Eponine just stared in shock and said, "Dilan Enjolras! Did you FOLLOW me here? Are you daft man! You could get killed!"

I just said, "Yeah! Well so could you! And we will if we do not get out of here! The Patron-Minette are headed this way!" I saw her face drop in fear, then she begins to pull me off down the alley next to the apartment building where we left her friend. We could still hear every word of what they were saying though.

"Ah! If it isn't my f-f-favorite lil' slut, Alita! How 'bout a quick poke, 'Lita? I promise that I won't throw up on you like last t-time." Thenardier slurred.

"Sorry luv, not tonight. I got a big client that is actually payin' me. Twice the price I 'm worf, but still... Hows 'bout tomorrow? If ya can stay sober enough ta actually get it up this time 'round." With that Alita walked down the alley that we were standing in. Stuffed in between two buildings too close together. So I could feel her body pressed up against mine. Though all I could think about was the thought that if we get caught, I would never get to do all the things I wanted to do. Go to the University, Travel the world, change the way people look at the government, change the living conditions where everyone can have homes and enough food to feed their families and not have to sell themselves. Then I looked into Eponine's brown eyes, I realized then and there that the thing I would regret most was never getting a kiss from the girl who has been haunting my dreams ever since she cornered me and Marius in her house. I was just about to lean in when...

"'Ello, Ponine, 'Jolras! The coast is clear! Thank god!" The blonde said with a sigh of relief, "Well Ponine, Aren't ya goin' ta introduce me ta yer lover?"

We had just managed to get out from the tight space when she asked the question, the look on Eponine's face was enough to get a chuckle out of me. She told the blonde, "Alita, Dilan and I are not lovers. Now nor are we ever going to be lovers. Though I guess I do need to introduce you both now. Alita Leclerc this is Monsieur Dilan Enjolras, Enjolras this is my oldest friend Alita Leclerc. We grew up together when I lived in Montfermeil, I am sure your parents must have told you that Gavroche, Azelma, and I were adopted by Campbell and Esmee. Though the correct term would be sold, I had two younger brothers that were barely two years old at the time that were sold before us. I was only ten at the time. The man you just met in a round about way was my "Father," if you could even call him that. He and my old mother owned an Inn. We got our alcohol from Alita's father, he and Alita's mother died in a fire when their building burned down. So when my father fled Montfermeil for Paris he brought along with Alita."

I was shocked at this news and said, "Is this the reason you did not want Marius and I to follow you around? So we would not discover your secret past? Or is it because there is more to the story?"

Eponine shook her head, "No Dilan. There is nothing else."

Alita said to Ponine, "Oh come off it, Ponine. Of course there is more to the story, Monsieur Enjolras. Before he decided to sell his kids, he would force his children to do all the work. Mostly Eponine though 'cause the younger ones weren't as strong as Ponine was, at that time. He would often only give them a crust of bread each. And even though she was starvin' as well, Ponine here would only take a bite before breakin' the rest in half for her siblings claimin' that she was no longer 'ungry. Whenever he got drunk or one of the children didn't do somethin' righ' he would try ta 'it them. Ponine here would not only take her beatin's, but her younger siblings as well. It got ta a point where 'Ponine could barely walk let alone work. I 'm sure she still 'as some scares left on 'er body."

I looked over at Eponine, her story, like so many others made me sick to my stomach that all the while I was growing up, I wanted for nothing. I never went hungry, I rarely got so much as a timeout, I always knew that my parents loved me. I asked them, "Where was their mother when all this was happening?"

Eponine said, "After the twins, Garon and Iven where born, my mother got so sick too easily. So she often was in bed for days before we would ever see her. Though she did not wish for us to be sold to the highest bidder, I am sure she knew that she was going to die soon and wanted us out of the bastards clutches. She died not even two days after we were sold."

I looked at the two strong women in front of me, that despite what life had handed them they were trying to be better then their past. I feel like scum for having everything and people like Alita and, before the Axelle's, Eponine. The world needs a change. And I think I am the person to do it. We said goodbye to Alita and headed back to the Manor.

* * *

After supper, I dragged Marius to our bedroom and said, "You were wrong about Eponine."

Marius looked at me and asked, "And how, pray tell, was I wrong about her? She has been nothing, but a little spoiled brat and obnoxiously rude to us." I explained the story of what had happened today. How she was treated, how she gave up eating more than a bite of bread to feed her starving siblings, take their beatings for them, as well as their own, and then when he finally saw how selfless she really was he asked me, "So what are we to do about this?"

I looked at him and smiled asking, "Marius, how do you feel about starting a revolution?"

* * *

**A/N: Well there you guys go! Sorry it took so long! I hope you guys like it! And thanks again to Fanpire101 for giving me free reign on Alita's character. Hope I managed to pull her off, which you can almost bet to be seeing her in at least a couple more chapters! So I will be back next week with chapters 5 and 6, so watch for that! I will let you all know if I hear any show choirs singing Les Miserables songs tomorrow! Fingers cross! And remember I love to hear your ideas and incorporating them with mine to make the chapters interesting. I'm thinking about the next chapter being Eponine's birthday party. Then a in the near future skipping ahead to when Marius meets Cosette. Let me know what you guys think in the Reviews or PM me and remember to go to my profile and vote on what storyline you all want me to do after this is done. It won't be done for a while, but I always like to get an idea of what I will be looking forward to the future. Hope you all have a great weekend! Luv ya all!**

**~ DangerGirlRed2011**


	6. Eponine's Birthday Ball

**A/N: Okay so I'm writing this at 3am! I'm sorry for not updating last week! I want to say thank you to all those who favorite, followed, and reviewed my last chapter! So as most of you know that I attended a show choir invitational a couple weeks ago (which I had to get up at 5:30 am to get ready, left the house at 7:30, and didn't get home until 10:30 pm.) It was AMAZING! I got to spend time surrounded by really talented kids, my friends, old teachers, and just having a really great time in a gym dancing up a storm between performances with my awesome friends! I danced sooo much that my whole body ached and I had to work that night! YAY! So, I was surprised when only one group did a short piece of "I Dreamed a Dream", I mean they had one girl come out and sang the first verse, then joined by the rest (an all girls choir!) for them to sing "Disturbia!" I turned to my friend, Steven and one of the show choir moms from that group and said, "I'll admit that was a good attempt at the song, but Anne Hathaway is still definitely in the number one spot of my favorites for this song!" They both agreed with me on that. Plus another all girl group totally rocked the music from the musical "Sister Act." And another group did music from "Grease." It all was amazing!**

**Plus, I got to see my best friends James, Jason, Andrew, and Bret attempt to dance "Gangnam Style" I totally out danced them on that one! Score one for Me and I was never in Show Choir in High School! They all bowed down on my endless supply of energy! I also got to see my best friend, James faces drop when one of the choirs sang an acapella version of "Let It Be" I swear this one girl was like jaw dropping! Plus I wore my page-boy hat there and a lot of people said that if I hadn't had blonde hair they would have mistaken me for Eponine! Fan girl moment! Then I met this little girl, who looked exactly how I pictured Eponine to look when she was about 12 or 13! Then I went nuts over Choralations performance and started laughing over Bret's face when he saw his little sister, Allison dancing the solo for their comedy number called, "Honey Bun" from the musical South Pacific!**

**Well, I hope I didn't bore you all with a recap of an AMAZINGLY FANTASTIC time that I had. But, the reason I didn't update last week was after I attended church on Sunday I had to sleep, then on Monday and Tuesday I was working, and then on Wednesday morning**** I got sick when I wanted to write this on Wednesday or Thursday, then I was trying to see if I could make my usual 2 chapters last week, I decided that I couldn't. ** So Let us return to the new chapter, I want to thank Allanna Stone for suggesting a part of what is going on in this story! And also thank JCBoLt and JetGirl1832 for suggesting some names of characters and where I could find some others! Also I wanted to include three really good friends in the story! Let me know if you like them and if I should add their five other siblings or not! Okay, So enough talking! Onto the Chapter!

* * *

**Eponine's Birthday Ball**

Eponine's POV

I stand at the top of the stairs that descend down where all the guests have communed for the celebration of my seventeenth birthday. Dressed in a navy blue silk gown, with a neckline that falls off my shoulders, with my new sapphire pendent and matching bracelet. I stand next to Esmee and Campbell, while Azelma and Gavroche were somewhere in the ballroom with their friends, Marie-Seraphine Fayette and Nolan Lima, and Dilan and Marius were talking to some other students from the University. I know a few of them from the parties in the past, Urbain Grantaire, the only student who chooses to spend more time in the bar then in a lecture hall and still manages to pass every final and paper. Fredric Joly, a medical student, who despite his father's objections, is paying for his own schooling. As well as, Gregoire Feuilly, Gabriel Courfeyrac, and Julien Combeferre, who all are going to be studying Law with Dilan. His features lit up with excitement as he spoke. Dilan was dressed in a black suit with a white dress shirt, while Marius was wearing blue britches, with a white dress shirt, and a blue coat.

Then finally Campbell and Esmee climb down the stairs. When they finally reach the bottom, the turned to the massive crowd that has gathered, Campbell said with a smile, "My wife and I would like to thank everyone, for being able to gather here for such a special day. Today we have all asked you here to celebrate my eldest daughter, Eponine, turning seventeen. As many of you know, my wife and I just adore our three children. Though it is safe to assume that we dote on Eponine more, for the fact that she has helped raise her younger siblings when we had no idea what we were getting ourselves into. So it gives me great pleasure to introduce our eldest daughter, Eponine Axelle." I took a breath and remembered all my teaching from finishing school. I descended the stairs with grace and loveliness, a smile on my face as I saw everyone who came to the house for the party.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I spotted my cousin, Erick Dubois and his fiancée, Emphemie Daudet coming towards us followed by Emphemie's brothers, Enzo and Epaphroditus. Erick, my cousin from Esmee's side, stood out in any crowd with his red hair and clover green eyes. He has despised us since Campbell and Esmee brought us home. He was the next in line for the Axelle inheritance, as long as Campbell never had any children, and he made his feelings known to all of us about not being pleased about getting cut from the title, money, and the lands. Emphemie Daudet, a short girl with black eyes and jet black hair, who has always hated me since our first day in finishing school. Her brother's, with their taller stature and similar features like their younger sister, were standing behind her with their wives. Enzo's wife, Sandrine Meserve-Daudet, her snow blonde hair and crystal blue eyes shining in adoration for her husband. Along side her is her sister-in-law, Austine Adamo-Daudet, who's hazel eyes were harden from the two children she bore and lost in their three years of marriage and her black curls pulled into a tight bun on the base of her neck. Erick came up to me with a fake smile plastered to his face saying, "Oh happy birthday, my darling cousin! It has been too long, I was beginning to miss you. My Emphie and I were just discussing you the other day, about how the fist time I met you Ponine, you and your siblings. All I can say is, I am at least glad you finally stopped wearing boys clothes and trying to escape." That's what he thinks!

Suddenly, before I could retort, I heard a voice say, "I think that is quite enough, Daudet. Don't you think that your party should move it along. There are other people who would like to wish the lady a happy birthday." Pushing the group away was Javen Destrie, his black hair and blue-gray eyes sparkling, he was accompanied by two of his brothers, Karlitis and Mayne. They took turn taking my hand to give it a gentle kiss, before Mayne said, "Oh my darling, Ponine! It has been too long! I told my brothers that if we did not come today that they very well could just plunge a dagger into my heart for if my eyes did not gaze at your beauty soon, I would die a slow death." His long black hair hiding his dark brown eyes that I knew had a hint of mischievousness in them.

I just smiled at him and said, "Well humble Mayne, I must admit, I missed you as well. It has been too long since I last saw you, so my life has been a dreadful bore. And Karlitis, how is La Rose? She getting you the freedom of the open sea the way you dreamed?" I turned to the eldest brother, he was a captain of his own trade ship which he named after his youngest sister. Karlitis' eyes had the smile his face refuse to show, his black bangs a bit too long for his comfort.

He just looked at me and said, "Well Lady Eponine, La Rose has made a substantial success on the sea. So much so, that I am adding another ship. I will name it La Pivoine, because of when Curcio met you and thought that we were calling you Peony." I swore I almost saw the corner of his mouth twitch in a quick smile.

I then turned to Javen after giving Karlitis a small thank you and said, "Javen, you know that I can handle Erick and his coven of black, soulless rats. Though I appreciate the gesture, I can deal with my cousin myself." I spoke to them about their adventures at sea, of their brothers and baby sister, and of anything else under the sun. I circulated the room with them, as the guests came to wish me a happy birthday, I never let my eyes stray from Dilan's face.

I finally caught up with Aimée, Renée, and Juliette; along with the Destrie brothers and introduced them to each other. I saw how Aimée was shyly flirting with Karlitis. In the years that I have known them both, I knew that Karlitis was often too focused on getting his family safe after his mother gave birth to his baby sister and passed away only a short five years ago, and Aimée often never even noticed anyone of the opposite gender because she either had her nose in a book or thought bad of the man who approached her because of her stepbrothers thought it great amusement to keep putting the poor bloke up to it. What really shocked me was when Karlitis asked her to dance and she agreed.

Javen soon followed his brothers lead and asked Renée to dance, dragging her to the dance floor. Juliette took Mayne's hand and dragged him to the dance floor. I stood there watching my friends enjoy themselves, slightly hoping that Karlitis and Aimée would fall in love. I was just about to go and find Esmee when a hand grabbed me and pulled me outside. I looked at his face, in horror. I knew those cold eyes.

* * *

Enjolras POV

I was talking to the boys who would be my fellow University classmates, I found a great friend in Combeferre and Courfeyrac. Just as I was about to talk about my idea for a better Paris, I spotted Eponine coming down the stairs with such grace and she looked like she was floating to the end of the stairs to stand next to her parents. Her brown curls were framing her sweet, angelic face. Out of the way so that I was able to gaze into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I continued to talk to the men who would be my life line in the lecture hall for the next four years.

Somehow, I lost track of Eponine after she was approached by three mysterious men with black hair. So when I noticed that the gentlemen were dancing with her friends, and she was no where in sight, I went to search for her. I looked and saw that the door to the garden was open, so I exited the ballroom to search the darkened night. Suddenly, I heard a voice say, "Well. Well. Well, if it isn't my darling Eppie. So this party is for ya'? I guess it is also my birthday as well, because of you I can celebrate with my boys in style."

It was the man we heard in the alley back when Eponine and I went to the Slums, the man who had very little ground to stand on to call himself he father. "What was he doing here?" I thought. I noticed that Eponine was getting being held to one of the men that followed him. "Hey boss, wha' 're we gonna do wif 'er? I mean, we can't just leave 'er 'ere ta alert the rich bastards that we was 'ere." A smaller man questioned.

"I guess we just needs ta bring 'er along then. Then ask the stupid couple for ransom. How does that sound, Eppie? Would ya like ta go home? I think you'll like it much better than that hovel of a hotel that we had." He said.

Just then I saw that Eponine had enough and bit, the man holding her, hand that was placed over her mouth and kicked while she let out an ear piercing scream. Just then I ran and began punching men left and right, while the two of the black haired men that I saw her with joined me, as the third one held her as she tried to get back into the brawl.

When the last one finally fell to the ground, I told the one with the orange hair, "I _NEVER_, want to see you touching her _AGAIN_! By some miracle, if I find out that Javert doesn't arrest you tonight. Then you better pray that you don't run into me or anyone of Eponine's friends or family, because if you do. You will wish you had gotten the death penalty this night." I turned to Eponine as she had the look of flames of hatred in her eyes, looking like she was going to hit him. I dragged her away as Javert and his men came to take the gang away to jail.

After that Axelle had asked everyone to leave which everyone, but her friends, the three men, Marius, and I, did. Even Azelma and Gavroche got sent to their friends homes for the night because Eponine decided that it after the attack they would be safer there. Her father knelt down and asked the girl, who was still shaking with rage," Ponine, what happened tonight? Who were those men?"

She said through her teeth, "That Daddy, was the man who sold Roche, Zelma, and I to you and Momma. Also known as my birth father." They all looked at each other and could not stop asking questions. She answered them all and then asked to be left alone with her friends. So Campbell and Esmee, reluctantly, left the room to make up a place for the three men to stay.

"Dilan, Marius, I know you are wondering who these men are. So let me introduce to you, Karlitis, Javen, and Mayne Destrie. They are three of the eight heirs of the Destrie fortune. Javen, Karlitis, Mayne, these are the gentlemen that are staying for the summer, Dilan Enjolras and his best friend, Marius Pontmercy. They will be attending the University here in the fall, just like Mayne, except not in the medical field. Dilan will be attending for Law and Marius will be for Education." Eponine explained the Destrie's story and finally after she was done we all agreed it was time to go to bed. I then just remembered that in a few weeks Marius and I will no longer be living with the Axelle's and be moving into apartments across town closer to the University.

And then I also realized something else. I was falling in love with Eponine Axelle.

* * *

**A/N: So what so you guys think? Any good? I'm sooo sorry it took me so long to post, but the chapter was just so hard to try and write. I spent a week just staring at the chapter only half done. So I would REALLY appreciate some ideas for the next chapter. Which I think will be the long awaited Marius and Cosette scene! I will also explore more of Marius and Eponine friendship as well in the next scene! So if there is no Enjolras in the scene don't hate me for it! I have an idea of where this story is going and about how many more chapters I will write. So PLEASE vote on what you want me to write next! There is a poll on my profile! So again I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And let me know if I should continue with the Destrie family, what you think should happen next, and anything else. Please Review on this chapter! Thanks ever so much!**

~** DangerGirlRed2011**


	7. Marius Falls In Love

**A/N: Hey everyone! So I got inspired after a night out with my mom and sister. We went to go see Warm Bodies, and let me take a moment to say... It was SUPER, AMAZING, TOTALLY, FREAKING AWESOME! I mean if you haven't seen it yet, you totally should! I really fell in love with the movie and every time I saw a skeletal creature in a scene I would say softly, "BONIES!" Totally worth the look my sister gave me! Plus Nicholas Hoult (plays R in the movie) just made my heart melt each time he came on the screen! *_Sigh!* _It was an amazing movie that just was put into my top 20 favorite movies of all time! Next movie to be seen is going to be Identity Thief, which comes out this weekend and we are going to see tonight! **

**So this chapter will have only a brief mention of Enjolras. (Please don't hate me for it!) Only because I want to make this story not only the relationship of Enjolras and Eponine, but also focus on Eponine's friendship with Marius, as well as Marius falling in love with Cosette. Because I know you all are waiting to read that! Well I think that is about it. Just remember that I am a Enjolras/Eponine fan so the only Marius/Eponine that will happen in this story will be is their aspect of friendship! So my fellow readers, Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

**Marius Falls in Love**

Marius's POV

After Eponine's birthday, the days of summer flew by so quickly. I noticed how Enjolras watched her and how Eponine gazed at him with a hidden adoration. I began to open up more to Eponine, she became my best friend, who I knew needed someone to talk to about Enjolras. I found that behind all the demons of her past, she was so much more than what I assumed. She had helped out the Destrie brothers after their father died at sea and their mother passed away giving birth to their little sister, Annette. She often asked either me or Enjolras to accompany her to the slums to deliver supplies for the children there that Alita helped out, which is what we were doing today.

Eponine was dressed in her usual boy clothes, which didn't hide anything if you asked me, she carried the satchel filled with food, children clothes, and a small purse of money. I walked beside her as we neared the square that Alita agreed we should meet at ever since what happened at Axelle's house between Ponine and her father. Eponine did not know that Enjolras and I agreed that until the bastard was caught that she shouldn't be alone. We finally made it to the square, but Ponine stopped and made her way to the side of the street. I whispered, "Ponine, what is it? Why did you stop? I see Alita over there, why are we over here?"

She shushed me and pointed to Monsieur Thenardier and a wealthy man leading him to a makeshift building with a young girl, she looked at me and gave me a smile before her father made her runaway from the crowd as Javert finally arrived to take care of Thenardier. I watched as the blonde angel left the scene. I wished that I could follow her, but just as I took a step to follow her, Eponine pulled at my jacket and said, "Marius, come on! Now is not the time to follow them. We need to give Alita the supplies and get out of here. Before something else happened and do you not have to go to the meeting tonight? If you don't attend you know Dilan will give you hell for it." She had a point.

I then turned to Eponine who still had a scowl on her face. As we approached Alita, she didn't talk. Just smiled at us and gave us each a smile as she ran towards the group of gamins who were waiting for her. I looked at the way that the blonde girl disappeared to. I finally run after Eponine, she was already up the stairs just muttering, "It can't be her, why her? Why now?"

I try to catch up with her and she just yelled over her shoulder to me, "Marius, just go to your meeting! I'll talk to you later!" So that is what I did, my mind running back to the bright blue eyes and blonde locks that the angel. As I made my way to ABC café I can't help recall the events that led me to today.

* * *

Eponine's POV

I can't believe the events that came about today. The ghosts of my past have been coming back to haunt me the past month, driving my Dilan and friend Marius farther away. I haven't seen Dilan since last week when he left to live in his own apartment. He has been spending more time either at the University or at the Café planning a Revolution with the friends he has made at the University. Now the person I never thought I would see again was back and Marius was falling for her beauty and soft spirit.

I once again am all alone. And I'm getting tired of it! So I have to think of something to win back Dilan Enjolras' attention. Even if it means losing my life. His life means more to me then mine does. As Marius told me there was only 10 more days until the Barricades arise.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's not longer, but this is just a filler chapter! I hope to update again either Sunday or early next week. So Please Review!**


	8. Author's Note: Thanks for Understanding

**I am sooo sorry to say that this is not an actual chapter. But somethings have come up that have made it impossible for me to actually sit down and write the chapter that I wanted to write. So besides work, my weekend is packed with helping out at the performances of the play that I have been volunteering to supervise and co-direct. My little sister Krista will be performing "I Dreamed a Dream" at Solo/Ensemble this Saturday as well as three other pieces in vocal and instrumental. So I'll be running all over the place on probably 5 hours of sleep as of Friday morning.**

**I also wanted to ask for you all to keep my friends in mind. They have recently had someone in their family get really sick (someone that is too young to be this sick) and as of right now I only know that they're on Life Support. So I ask that those of you who pray, keep them in your prayers. As soon as I know the outcome I'll try and let you all know, so that if the person is okay I'll be able to concentrate on this story and make it better then the last couple chapters have been. So I'll try and write a chapter for next week.**

**Until then, I just wanted to thank all of you who have kept up with this story, it means soo much to me that you all really like this story. So thanks to all of you who have favorited, reviewed, and followed this story and hopefully I'll have something really good to have for you guys to read next week.**

**~ DangerGirlRed2011**


	9. She Leaves Me Breathless

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry for the long wait, but things have come up and I've just been really busy. So I wanted to thank you guys for your prayers and well wishes for my friends family member, as well as your patients on this story. I am happy to say (that even after they thought that they lost her) their little sister is at home and making a full recovery! Also Krista did an AMAZING job on I Dreamed A Dream, but sadly she is not going onto state with it. Though she got a first on it! I really also appreciate those of you who have stuck around on this story. I think I will be ending this story soon. Don't worry there WILL be a sequel to this soon!**

**Now in this chapter there will be more Enjolras and Eponine! I really love writing for them and it seriously is just amazing that soon I will be able to watch Aaron, Eddie, and Samantha every night before bed/work because as of March 22 Les Miserables will be out on DVD! Also The title of this chapter inspired from Alex Goot's song Breathless. Also for another reason that will become obvious. I am excited to tell you that this is one of my favorite chapters. Read and find out why that is. So hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

**She Leaves Me Breathless**

Eponine's POV

I watched as Gavroche danced around Julien and Gabriel's feet in the cafe. He had just gotten the news that General Lamarque had died, that after the months of planning, the long a waited Revolution will begin. I watched from the secluded section of the cafe, the men that I call acquaintances' and friends celebrated and ran off to find their women to share the news. Dilan was the only one left in the space, as most of the men either stumbled off drunk, went looking for their lady friends, or in Marius's case, went to his flat and was going on and on about his precious little Lark.

I saw him sit down, the courage that had been etched onto his face for so long finally erasing into a solemn frown. I felt myself compelled to run over to him and make him wrap his arms around me and promise never to leave me, though that I knew would never happen. Though despite my warring mind, I crossed to the stairs and made myself known to him. I cleared my throat and saw Dilan turn around, ready to attack the person who startled him.

Dilan relaxed when he saw it was me and asked, "Ponine, what are you doing here? Do you not know that it is not safe for a lady such as yourself to be wandering about at this late hour?" He grabbed my hand and pulled me to a chair next to him. I was captivated in his eyes, the same ones that I found myself drowning in the day we meet at my home.

"I can take care of myself Dilan, it is you I worry about. Even though you are a intelligent man, I wonder if you even know what is truly going on in this town. But I digress. I came here because you have been avoiding me for weeks now, I figure the only way is for you and I to talk, is if I seek you out here. Plus, I bring news of more people who wish to join your cause." I told him, his face animated with glee as he awaited the news. I told of the men and my friends, the Destrie brothers, wanted to join. The family was from a poor background, even though they had royal connections through name only. Most of the people who lived in the Slums worked for Karlitis during the summer when the ships sailed. The men were tired of the meager share of living that they had and the fact that they held no rights to fixing their placement in life under the King and his advisers.

I could see how Dilan was plotting on how this would help the cause. I continued explaining, "Well the Brothers wish to meet tomorrow with you, five others from your cause, and wishes that I was present for this." I saw him about to fight me on this condition, so I abruptly inputted, "Now before you disagree, they trust very few people in this world, so they made it a stipulation that whenever their is a discussion between you all that I attend so that if something were to happen in the ways of strong words being said, that their would be a mediator among you to keep a cool head in such a case."

Dilan thought and relented saying, "Alright, Ponine. I will allow this one time, mostly because I know you will not give up on this until you get your way." He dropped the subject and looked at me as if we wished to say more. Our eyes connected as if it were our first time really noticing each other. Then all of a sudden, something inside us snapped and our lips connected.

* * *

Enjolras's POV 

What am I doing? How did this turn from Eponine and I talking about the Revolution, to us kissing?...Though I know that I have longed to know the taste of her soft, rose-colored lips ever since we were pressed close together that first day I followed her to the hidden story of her past. Feel the warm embrace of her delicate arms. Be the one who can make her beautiful brown eyes close in pleasure. To see the women that I loved show the emotion that I have known almost from the very beginning. Hearing her heartbeat at a fast pace, to rival that of mine.

She shoved her delicate fingers into my blonde curls, as if she was trying to get closer to me. I deepened the kiss, begging for entrance into her heavenly mouth. She gasped in pleasure as I ran my tongue along the seam of her lips, our tongues dueling for dominance. Suddenly, I remembered where we were. I gave her a reluctant last kiss as I pulled away. I still held her in my arms, as I smiled down at her. Her eyes sparkling in amusement, though her cheeks flush with embarrassment at the lose of decorum and restraint. Her breathing a little erratic from the intensity of the realization of how deep our feelings for each other truly is. She said embarrassingly,"I am sorry, Dilan. I do not know what came over me. I should have held more restraint. I..." I kissed her again to silence her, she gave in quickly. Though soon I pulled away again. Smiling down at her, she was now speechless.

I said finally, "Ponine, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. We must admit that we have had strong feelings for each other for sometime. I know that it is all happening too fast, but if I am to be truthful. I am head-over-heels in love with you, I was so entranced by you the first time we met. Then I knew I was falling in love with you the day you went to aid a friend, risking your own life for the well-being of those who did not have the benefits that you had. You have been my Muse through this entire planning stage of the Revolution. Without you, I would not even be able to be even one-eighth as brave as you. I love you so much Eponine Axelle."

The look on her face just made me feel like I could do anything, then she threw her arms around my neck, as she laughed in delight. When she pulled away to face me she said smiling, "Oh Dilan! I love you too. I could not stand to see you so distant from me. I cannot believe that I finally have someone like you to be apart of my life. Dilan Enjolras, I love you in a way that words cannot describe. When I look into the future, since you entered my life, all I see is you and me together, happy, and in love for the rest of eternity."

I cannot help myself at her admitting her love. I kiss her lips and hold her close. We were wrapped in each others embrace when Marius came into the room, oblivious to what Eponine and I just admitted to each other. He sat down with the lovesick gaze he had on earlier. We turned to him, Ponine next to my side, I asked, "Marius, are you still daydreaming of that woman you were raving about earlier?"

Eponine asked, "The one that we ran into when we went to meet up with Alita?"

Marius nodded and said with a sigh, "The angel that has stolen my heart, without her, I am only a shell of a man."

Eponine scoffed and said, "Must the Lark always get involved in my life? One would think that little Cosette would be content with getting away from my parents. Then again she was always one to never be happy with anything. She was treated pretty fairly until the Inn was going bankrupt."

Marius asked as his head whipped up in excitement, "Ponine, you know my beloved? Do you know where she lives? Please tell me or I shall die without ever knowing her."

I glanced at my lovely Eponine, she said to him that she she did not know where the girl lived, but would ask Alita tomorrow to find the whereabouts of the blonde girl. I told Marius about the meeting with Destrie Brothers, we would be meeting at 3 tomorrow evening. Asking Marius to tell Joly, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, and Grantaire about it as well. Then we bid him goodbye as I escorted Eponine home. It was late, she was already yawning. the walk to Axelle Manor was not long enough for me to be satisfied. I bid her a goodnight after kissing her hand, seeing her to the door, she entered the home. We whispered the words of love and of sweet dreams, promises of tomorrow in each others company. I walked my way to my flat, and fell asleep to the sound of Eponine saying the words, "I love you, Dilan." As well as, the feel of her hands and lips on me. I am a lucky man.

* * *

Shadow Figure POV 

I watched as the one person I despised most entered the Manor. The one who has been a thorn in my side for too many years. All I know is that if she does not disappear soon. I will be forced to live in squalor,in her shadow for many more years. I begin to plan how to be rid of the annoying little urchin and her equally annoying brother and sister. Let the games begin, Eponine. Let the games begin.

* * *

**A/N: Oh cliff-hanger! Who do you think it is that wants Eponine out of the picture? And what did you think of the Kiss? Finally some Enjolras/Eponine relationship! It just came to me the other night on how to finish this chapter. So you know the drill let me know what you think should happen in the next chapter (aside from the meeting with the Destrie Brothers, btw only six of the brothers will be at the meeting, and also Marius finally meeting Cosette face-to-face for the first time.) Thanks again for the prayers and reviews, and for those who continue to follow this story. I'm only going to have 4 more chapters before I will be done with this story. The sequel will follow soon. So if your ideas don't happen in this story, it just might happen in the Sequel! So please review! **

**~DangerGirlRed2011 **


	10. One More Day (In My Arms)

**A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry for not updating for awhile. I've been schedule so many overnight shifts that when I think I might get a day off to update I end up working more. Plus Thursday night I had sister's night with Krista and I had a seizure in the middle of watching the 25th Anniversary Concert. So I want to thank you all fo being so patient. Also I want to give some shout outs to some very special people who have given me some really amazing support for the last few chapters. Thanks to Anna, Sirens in the water, Enjonine, preciousat, BroadwayActingChic15, pas-de-vie-sans-patria, Mormeril Dark Lady of Insanity, Allanna Stone, daisydo1234, RomanceDramaAzngrl, caligirlsd99, and TheModernWorks. I have been meaning to give you all shout outs for a while so major thanks for giving the support you do for pushing to update as often that I can. It's because of people who review and the other people who read this story that I get my inspiration to continue writing this story (as well as thinking about others that I will write in the future), even when I run into a brick wall. **

** So I really hope you enjoyed the last chapter, because it was so much fun to write. I'm sorry that this chapter has taken a while to post, but I had a seizure a couple nights ago and also had to go into work more. Anyway, this chapter will be mostly just the last prep chapter before the barricades rise. As you know, Marius and Cosette still have to meet, the meeting with the Destrie Brothers, and more Enjolras and Eponine in this chapter. Sorry it s so long, but I really wanted to get the whole story. Think of it as the last night before they all go off to fight. I really hope you enjoy the chapter, I know I had fun writing it! Okay! So off to the new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**One More Day (In Your Arms)**

Eponine s POV

As I began to awake, the sun shining in my eyes, I remembered the kiss that I shared with Dilan. He told me that he loved me. A smile grew on my face, I got out of bed and went to my mirror. Yesterday, I was just a girl with a past that the man that I loved knew, but he knew nothing about my feelings. Now, I see a woman that was in love with a man who was going off to challenge the government, possibly to die alongside his brothers. I began to dress in my navy blue gown, with it s high neck collar, silver buttons down the front of the bodice, long sleeves that had bit of lace on the cuffs. My black ankle boots laced and my hair down with just pins to hold back the bangs. I grabbed my satchel that held my book of parchment, a quill, and ink, as well as my almost full book of original poems and songs.

I made my way down the stairwell into the dining room, where I saw Campbell reading the newspaper, Esmee pouring herself some tea and fussing over sleepy Gavroche, who was slumping over his eggs in exhaustion, Azelma who was reading a book for class and eating a bit of toast and eggs. I sat down in my usual spot, when Esmee asked me, "Eponine, where were you last night? You weren't home by the time the lamp lights were on."

I picked up the milk and poured myself a glass and said, "Oh mother, you need not worry. I was with Dilan, he and I had a lovely evening catching up on what he has been up to since the last I saw him. Then we talked with Marius, who by the way is lovesick over some girl from the square. Dilan walked me home and made me promise that I would spend the day together. So I will not be home until late tonight."

Just then, Dilan entered the dining room greeting Campbell and Esmee. Gavroche mumbled his greeting, while sneaking off to lay back outside. Azelma finished her page, bid us a good day, and grabbed her satchel on her way out the door for school. Esmee got up, gave me and Campbell a kiss as she headed out for her day with her friends and her sister-in-law. I was just finishing a piece of toast and my last piece of bacon, drinking the last of my milk.

"Why don't you sit down and have something to eat, Dilan? Can't be escorting my daughter around all day without a decent breakfast." Campbell stated with a smile. I looked at him from my chair, smiling over my glass. He looked back at me, his blonde curls as unruly as ever, wearing his usual garb of his white shirt, red vest, and black trousers, minus the pin that the students wear during the meetings. His face did not smile, but I saw the sparkle in his deep blue eyes, making my heart flutter, remembering the kiss we shared yesterday.

"Thank you for the offer, Monsieur Axelle. Though I must decline, I have already had breakfast today with some friends. If you don't mind, I would really like to begin the day that I have planned with Ponine. I can't divulge much more then we will be together all day, since I want to surprise her. Though we might end up meeting Marius and seeing if he finally found the mystery girl that he met the other day." Dilan said to Campbell. He then turned to me and asked, "Are you ready to go, Ponine? We have a full day to get through."

I got up from my chair, grabbed my bag, and gave Campbell a kiss on the cheek, and reminded him that I wouldn't be home until late tonight. After that, Dilan ushered me out the door. He offered me his arm, walking towards the park near the Cafe. I saw many couples wandering around, both rich, poor, and middle class, looking at each other with a look I've only seen Campbell and Esmee wear. I pulled myself closer to Dilan as we walked to a blanket beneath a willow tree near the pond. I gazed at him, getting lost in those same blue eyes that I got lost in the first time I met him. He helped me sit down on the blanket, then sat beside me, grabbed my hand, and held on to it like it was lifeline. He brought my hand to his lips and kissed it before he said, "Ponine, you are everything I think that I have wanted in my life. I couldn't stop thinking about you at all last night."

I looked at him and smiled, "Dilan, you are the sweetest man I have ever met. I want you to know that I have not stopped thinking about kissing you again. In fact, it's so hard for me to think of you not kissing me now." With that said he leaned in, his soft lips teasing mine. Growing more urgent, giving into him as he wrapped his arms around me. Though as soon as the kiss started it ended, more so do to the fact that we are in the middle of the park.

He sat back up and smiled at me, then asked me, "So Ponine, would you like something to drink?" Pulling out a bottle of wine from the basket next to him.

* * *

Enjolras's POV

I stared at the beautiful woman that stood before me, she was talking to Alita. The sun hitting her chocolate brown hair, making it look like she had a halo. She was the reason I had something to live for and more reason to fight for a better Paris. Eponine glanced at me, her eyes sparkling with a look that said that she was thinking about me. Then Alita gave Ponine a note, gave her friend a hug, and then ran off to the gamines that were waiting for her. She made her way back to me saying, "Thank God, now Marius can shut up about how he feels tortured without Cosette. Alita had just found her address, we are going to the house later this afternoon."

I could tell she was scared about that aspect of the girl, or more so scared of the confrontation of what might be hidden in the past between them, though I could also see that even behind that she was wishing for forgiveness. So I took her hand in mine and asked her, "Why the resentment, darling? What does this Cosette girl have that you don't?" Giving her hand a kiss and offering her the strength to tell me what happened.

She hesitated, but decided to tell. Ponine opened her mouth and said, "When I was little, back before Campbell and Esmee came to adopt my siblings and I, I lived with 'The Bastard' and 'His Wife'. This was also when we had lived in Montfermeil. Anyway, we had a young girl that my parents took in after her mother asked them to take her in, while she went to find work in Montreuil-sur-Mer. So they took her in, her mother sent money for the girl, and if you knew anything about them you'd know that they took the money for themselves and worked Cosette to the bone. And as an impressionistic young child, I followed their lead and made her even more miserable. Then one day, a man came and told her that her mother passed away, then he settled the so called 'debt' that her mother left, and he finally took her away. Which then made my parents turn to me, since they were so used to having someone to hate. They ended up making me and my sister do the work that Cosette did, then they also had Gavroche, then followed by the twins Garon and Iven. Then when we lost the Inn. We made it to Paris, but it wasn't long after we had arrived here that he sold us to two different families." She paused and then looked at me and then continued as she looked at me, "I'm just afraid that once Marius learns of my past, he will be swayed to not want anything to do with me because of Cosette."

I look into her eyes and say this to her, "My darling Ponine. If Marius does let the past follow and color his choices of friends for him, then he is not a good friend. Though I think you will be surprised that he will not judge you." I saw in her brown eyes a glimmer of hope.

Just then Marius came walking up to us, he looked in pain, and he asked Eponine, "Eponine, have you found my beloved?"

Eponine just got up and urged us to follow. We went down alley after alley, until we came upon a dark street. She finally spoke and said, "Monsieur Marius, this is where your Lark lives. 49 Rue Plumet, go on Marius. Though I must warn you that it would be smarter to wait until dark because we cannot stay long, for we must go and meet the Destrie brothers for the oncoming battle. I will come with you tonight when you finally meet the one who is your destiny." With that final word, I noticed that it was almost time to meet the Destrie brothers, Joly, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, and Grantaire at the Cafe. So we agreed that after sunset and the after the meeting, we both would accompany them. So we went to the meeting with little hesitation from Marius.

* * *

Eponine's POV

I sat in the chair as the men just glared at each other. Karlitis was in attendance with his brothers Corbyn, Mayne, Ignace, Curcio, and Javen. They remained quiet until I whispered to Dilan, "Tell them what this cause is about, I know you believe in this cause. So tell them why they should support you."

Dilan looked at me and smiled before he said, "Thank you gentlemen, for meeting us today. We are grateful for your consideration to our cause. We want to be more then just a hand that hands out a few coins to a person who has none. I have seen how horrible the people of Paris live, what some have to resort to in order to feed their families. Women selling their bodies, Men joining gangs, Children on the street, and all the King and his advisers do is sit around watching it's people die from starvation, illness, and being imprisoned in it's jails. The people of Paris need more then just a government consumed by power and greed, they need a government who is willing to help these people not resort to such drastic measures to survive. So we ask that if you gentlemen hold these similar views that you join us tomorrow at Lamarque's funeral, where we will make the first move in freeing Paris from its fascist tyrant they call a king."

Corbyn looked at his brothers and asked me, "Eponine, you truly believe in what this boy is saying? How can you know for sure that they won't turn and run the first time they hear a cannon go off in their direction?"

I looked at Dilan, then back at Corbyn and said confidently, "Because Corbyn. When I hear Dilan speak with such conviction and passion about the people of Paris and the troubles that they face every day, even I want to go and fight against the government that forces her people to such lengths. The same government that did nothing to help you when your mother and father died, leaving you with six brothers and a baby sister to care for all on your own. I would think you of all people would be the first in line to help Dilan and his fight." Corbyn looked at his brothers and nodded, listening to what each of the student had to say on Dilan's leadership.

By 6 o'clock, we said our farewells to the Destrie's as they left to go home for the night. Fredric, Urbain, Julien, and Gabriel went to see the girls that they had met at my birthday. So as we left the Cafe, Marius was floating on air of happiness. Dilan held my hand as we walked down the alleys. He was smiling at me the entire walk there. Finally we arrived at the gate, Marius found Cosette and they were talking the entire time, he was introducing Dilan to Cosette when I was watching the surroundings. Then I saw the bastard who sold me and his gang of idiots making their way down the alley. I didn't know what else to do so I screamed and they took off into the sewers.

Marius saw me make my way to where he stood with Cosette and Dilan. He asked me, "Ponine, was someone on their way to harm Cosette? I saw them fleeing."

I replied, "It was the bastard that tried to harm me at my birthday, the same one that harmed Cosette, my brothers and sister, and myself when we were just children."

Cosette looked into my eyes and asked, "Eponine? Is it really you, Eponine Thenardier?"

I gave her a look and said in anger, "It's Eponine Axelle. Has been for seven years, since the man you call papa came and took you away, I had spent three years getting beaten, starved, and worked into exhaustion, until the bastard Thenardier got greedy and the woman he called his wife was dying, decided to sell his children to strangers. Though I guess the only good thing did come of it was I became a part of a real family. I became the daughter of Campbell and Esmee Axelle, plus I made friends with Monsieur Pontmercy and met the love of my life, Dilan. Though we will have to leave now, Cosette. For I fear I hear the police riding this way." With that I pulled on Marius's jacket to get him to follow me, as Dilan and I rounded a corner to hide away from the law.

Marius was in his own world as he mumbled something about his beloved, Cosette. While Dilan walked with me in uncomfortable silence, until he finally gave in and asked me, "Soo... I am the love of your life, Ponine?" I looked up to his eyes and they sparkled as he smiled.

"Yes, Dilan, you are the love of my life. I wouldn't have it any other way, my darling." I gave him a kiss on the cheek, then we continued down the way to my home, plotting how I was going to get to the barricades tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I am going to probably not be able to update for a few weeks because I am scheduled everyday these next few weeks on the overnight. We only have two other people that can work overnights besides me. Though I think we should have at least three more people in a few weeks. So you all know the drill! Review Please! I'll try and update as soon as I can! **

**~ DangerGirlRed2011**


	11. To The Barricades

**A/N: Sorry that it has taken so long for me to upload, but as I said in the last chapter work has just been too hectic right now. Though I keep writing whenever I can to make sure that I have something for when I have a day off. I do want to thank all of you for being so patient these last few weeks. I really appreciate it. Plus, I would like to point out that I am writing this chapter on absolutely no sleep. AKA I worked an overnight again and wanted to post this before you all revolt against me!**

**Though I want to thank Anna for reviewing my other story which I will mention at the end of this chapter. And also a huge Thank you to all of you who read, review, follow, favorite, etc. this story. I become a better writer because of you guys! So thanks again!**

**So now is the time for the Barricades to arise! So this chapter is really long and I didn't really know how to break up the chapter! So hope you all enjoy this long awaited chapter! I hope you all are realizing that soon this part of the story will be done soon! Well I guess it's time to say, "TO THE BARRICADES!" LOL!**

* * *

**To the Barricades**

Enjolras POV

I woke up before dawn, I had this feeling of dread that something was not going to end up right today. I gathered my courage and got dressed my best black trousers, favorite white shirt, my boots, my red fabric belt, and my red jacket. Grabbing the last box of gunpowder and bullets that I had in my flat before heading to the Cafe. Ready to face my destiny. Praying to God that we make it through so that I could make it home to Eponine. I looked around the Cafe that became the second home to me, wondering what it will look like when the Barricades rose later today. With that last thought, I turned out and headed to the street where the Les Amis planned to meet for LeMarques funeral procession.

* * *

Eponine's POV

I had rose early, prepared myself for the worst. Wrapped old blankets around my body to disguise myself and hold multiple back of hardcover books to shield myself from stray bullets. Dawned on my boy clothes, my boots, threadbare trench coat, and my favorite hat with my hair pinned to the top of my head. Just as I was about to sneak out of my room Gavroche came into my room and asked, "You weren't planning on leaving without me now were you dear Eponine?"

I turned and replied, "Roche, you are not going to the Barricades. It is much too dangerous for you to b going there. I'm already going to be too focused on protecting Dilan, Marius, and the others, I do not need to be focused on making sure you get out of there alive as well." I looked at my little brother and he had that look on his face, that look that said, "I'm going whether you like it or not because you really can't stop me."

"Funny to speak of the danger darling sister. If it's so dangerous, pray tell why you are dressed to fight? I don't believe that it's just because you want to be there for Dilan and the others. I also don't think Campbell and Esmee will like to know that their daughter has been dressing up like a boy and heading to the Slums almost on a daily basis. Nor would they like to know that said daughter is planning to go to the barricades where she could be shot and..." Gavroche was about to go on until I quieted him.

"Shh.. Roche! Okay fine! You can come along, but you have to wear something underneath your shirt to prevent bullets from entering you." Gavroche looked like he was about to protest, but I cut him off saying, "No protection, No chance of you coming with me." Gavroche grumbled and put the shield on under his shirt and jacket. We finally left the house by sneaking out my window, down the tree, and out of the yard over the wall. We barely made it to the procession when I saw Dilan waving the red flag, signalling the beginning of the new day for France. I begin to think about how at this moment the life of France will change forever. I noticed that Karlitis and his brothers weren't at the funeral, now I couldn't see how the people would rise.

Next thing I know, the crowd starts to make it's way to where the National Guard was in position to attack. Then a gun went off and I saw a old lady fall down from the force of the shot to her stomach. Then the Les Amis started fighting back. Before I could process what was happening I heard Dilan yell, "TO THE BARRICADES!" Seeing them all run towards the Cafe. Throwing down furniture in haste, gathering their guns, conversing with the Destrie's and their workers.

I stayed in the background, hoping not to be noticed by Dilan, Marius, or any of the other men. Dilan had talked to an older man that I couldn't really make out his face, who volunteered to go to the enemies ranks and spy on them. Dilan and the others gathered at the top of the barricades, guns at the ready for any signs of movement.

* * *

Enjolras POV

It was now dark. The streets of Paris silent with only the sound of the rumble of nearing rain clouds. Just then Joly yelled, "It's the volunteer!"

He made his way into the barricade, telling us something about starving us out, and all that. When Gavroche (why on earth was he here? Eponine will literally KILL me if she finds out!) said, "LIAR! My friends this man is not who he says he is. His real name is Inspector Javert, he works for the oppressors. This only goes to show that the Little people of Paris have there uses." He raised his head proudly.

Courfeyrac praised the boy for his sharp eye and vast knowledge of the traitor. We agreed to hold him in the Cafe until the people could decide what to do with this rat. He fought back, punching and kicking his way to try and get free. I finally knocked the _Fils de Grace_ out cold, having Grantaire tie him up. Returning out to the barricade when we heard movement surrounding us. Snapping up our weapons we took our positions. The National Guard yelled, "Who goes there?!"

I replied, "French Revolution!" They began to fire on the command. Suddenly, they advanced on us. Though we wounded plenty, as they climbed the rubble one soldier took aim at Marius, until a boy interfered a took the bullet. Marius threatening to blow up the barricade finally made the Guards fall back. The rain started to fall, so Combeferre had the gunpowder moved into the Cafe.

It wasn't until Marius yelled, "Enjolras! Joly! Quick it's 'Ponine! She's hurt pretty badly!" His words made me freeze in fear. Why had she come? Did she not believe in the cause anymore?

I made my way over to her as she reassured Marius that she felt no pain. I knelt beside her, trying not to cry, asking her, "Ponine, why did you come here? Why risk your life for this?"

She replied with a few tears escaping her brown eyes, "I didn't want to say goodbye if today was the last day on earth." I kissed her lips as they turned a light shade of blue, with that last bit of effort she stopped moving. I tried not to cry as Joly and Courfeyrac took her into the Cafe, they set her on the bar counter, as it was the only piece of furniture that we couldn't remove while building the barricades. Setting her down, Joly felt for her pulse and declared that she just passed out from the blood loss and that the bullet was lodged in her right shoulder, that she had made a makeshift armor to wear under her clothes. Which very well have saved her life. He cleaned her wound, after removing the bullet, and put some bandages around her shoulder, then secured her arm to her stomach to prevent from reopening the wound. He declared her safe for now and left to attend to the others who were wounded.

* * *

Marius's POV

I looked at Enjolras's face after he found Eponine bleeding on the ground from the bullet that she had taken for my sake. Though I was worried about my dear friend, I thought about how my darling Cosette and how this could be my last chance to tell her how I feel. I quickly wrote a letter and handed it to Gavroche who readily agreed to deliver it, sneaking off into the night. I prayed for the love that might never have a chance to be said out loud, hoping that this was not some fools mission that I had set out on.

* * *

Enjolras POV

Between watching Eponine, Directing the men, and keeping watch for anymore attacks, I had spotted a man in a uniform jacket. We took aim and he yelled, "Don't shoot! I'm here as a volunteer!" He told his story of how he took the jacket so that he wouldn't be noticed and shot. Gavroche even spoke up saying that he knew the older man. I told him about the spy Javert and how if he turned on us that we would not hesitate to do the same to him.

Just before handing him the gun he spotted the Guards on the roof, and warned us to get down. Quickly taking aim, he shot once, and the soldier fell from his perch. When the attack had ended, he only asked to kill the spy Javert. Giving him a hand gun and a knife, he took the spy into the alley. Few minutes later, the shot rang through the air and I couldn't believe what I had just witnessed. Focusing on the men, I told Courfeyrac to watch and Marius to rest. Grantaire softly began to sing an old drinking song that he would sing sometimes during times of hopelessness. We all joined in, then once it was over I went to check on Ponine. She was still passed out though Joly said that she was merely out from pain and would awaken before dawn at the latest. So I sat by her side and held her hand until I slowly drifted into a dreamless state of unconsciousness.

* * *

Eponine's POV

I woke up with this throbbing pain shooting throughout my right arm. I was not outside as I had remembered though I was still somewhat in Dilan's arms. He looked free of worry though he did not look at peace as I thought he would have. I whispered to him, "Dilan... Dilan, wake up. What happened?"

Dilan slowly woke up and said, "Ponine, are you finally awake? Thank god my Love! You took a bullet for Marius and got shot in the shoulder. You passed out after I finally made it over to you. Joly said that you merely got hit in the shoulder, though you bled quite a bit, that you would survive. I am so glad to see that you are awake." He kissed me with such passion that I almost forgot about the pain, until I tried to move my arm to grasp him around the neck to pull him closer to me. He then looked at me and asked as his forehead rest against mine, "How are you feeling? Are you in much pain?"

I shook my head and replied, "Just some slight throbbing in my shoulder, though I've had felt worse before. Though there is one thing you can do for me, Dilan."

"And what is that my Ponine? Anything you wish, it shall be done." Dilan said.

I gazed into his eyes and asked, " Go out there, lead the people, fight those bloody bastards, and then come back and take me home."

He rose and kissed my forehead and whispered, "Done." He left the room and made his way to the men out there waiting for him. I finally succumbed to sleep again just moments after he left.

* * *

Enjolras POV

I made it back and told Joly that she had woken up, but probably would fall back asleep soon. After assuring Marius, Karlitis, Corbyn, Mayne, Ignace, Curcio, Javen, and the others that Ponine was just fine and told them what she had told me. To fight hard and to go home to our loved ones. They all yelled and agreed, just then Gavroche came and whispered, "The other barricades have already won their part of the battle, though the National Guards tried to trick them into giving up."

Soon the messenger tried to get us to give up. We smiled and I replied, "Vive le France!" The guns went off, both sides tried to get the other to surrender. The Guards pulled out their cannons, though they never got the chance to use them. The people from the other barricades came to aid us and distracted the Soldiers long enough to allow us a chance to climb through the rubble and the people started beating on the guards. Finally, they surrendered. With the crowd cheering I only said, "People of France, you are now on the road to a new life that will allow you to choose what kind of life you wish to have and someday this will be looked back as a symbol of the first step into an equal France. Vive le France!" With that I ran straight for the Cafe and woke Ponine. There was only one thing left that I wanted to do.

"Eponine Aveline Axelle, you know that I love you with all that is in my being. Now that France is in it's first steps to become equal and freedom for all her people. Will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my bride, making me the happiest man in the whole world? I know I'm not good at flowery speeches like most men, but...mmm." Dilan said trying to keep his head as Eponine kissed him with all that she had. Smiling at her he asked, "So I take that as a Yes, right?"

Eponine nodded and said, "Dilan, the night before we came here. I thought about how life would have been if I had never met you. I realized that I did not like what I imagined. So you can take that answer how ever you want it, but just remember I am NEVER letting you go again, where ever you go, I will follow you. For the rest of eternity. That way we never have to ask the "What Ifs." With that he kissed her and took her home to rest and recover. Finally no longer having a dark cloud hanging over their heads.

* * *

Stranger in the Crowd's POV

Damn it! She survived! Oh well like father always said, 'If you want something done right you have to do it yourself.' So Eponine Axelle, better watch your back because you won't see the price you are going to cost me if you live, marry, and produce an heir with that Damn Enjolras boy. Just wait and see Darling Ponine. Just wait and see!

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? And now all that's left is the final chapter of this story! Can you believe it? And any guess to who is trying to kill Eponine? I can't tell you who it is. Y****ou will also just have to wait to find out who want Ponine dead, though trust me I will have Ponine and Enjolras married before they attack again.** Though I will eventually will write a Sequel called What Now?, to which you will find out all the unanswered questions that I left in this story. So keep a look out for that! Plus I began writing a series called "St. Michele High Presents: The Battle of the Bands" and another one that follows it that involves Eponine and Enjolras in a Musical together. Which is where you guys come on, I need you all to PM your vote on which Musical I should have them do. The choices are on my profile also, but the choices are: Catch Me If You Can, Jekyll & Hyde, Bonnie & Clyde, Little Shop of Horrors, Grease, Guys & Dolls, and Rock of Ages. So let me know!


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is the end of the story... Well at least this part like I said this keep a look out for the Sequel What Now?! Also check out my other story St. Michele High Presents. Don't forget to cast your vote on the poll on my profile!**

**So also want to take this time also to thank all of you who have read this story and reviewed! You all know who you are! Hope you all were happy with the last chapter. Aka the chapter that I regret not posting on Wednesday! So this chapter is going to be taking place a few months after the barricades. So be ready for Cosette and Eponine finally really talking. Also something else we all have probably saw coming since the beginning!**

**Anyway it's time to go to the last chapter! Hope you enjoyed seeing the little insanity that is my mind when I write and my version of the Eponine/Enjolras ship!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Eponine's POV**

It has been four months since the barricades arised and won. Though the bad news is that the King is still on the throne, the good news is that he has some new advisers. The King had decided after seeing the devastation he finally decided that it was time to listen to the peoples concerns. He made it so the slums became more habitable, that shelters were available for those who were not able to find work right away, kitchens and clinics opened to feed those who needed medical care and to be fed decent meals, new jobs were opening up, schools were made so both boys and girls ended up made to attend. He appointed the leaders of the barricades as his advisers, each from different areas of France, also were available to meet with the people to try and find out ways to make life in France better.

He also made the laws in France fair to all citizens. The police were not allowed to beat those who were not yet declared guilty and if the person in question was found guilty, the government took the persons family and made certain that they were fed and housed decently. Dilan now is one of the King's beloved advisers, while soon after graduating from the University Dr. Fredric Joly was assigned to one of the free clinics inside Paris. Gabriel Courfeyrac and Julien Combeferre became lawyers that defended those who could not afford any representation. Urbain Grantaire, Jehan Prouvaire, and Gregoire Feuilly decided to help the Destrie brothers in employing and educating the men and women that went to work for Karlitis and his brothers. The Destrie's also opened up shops for when the ships could not sail during the winter months. Azelma was now taking a fancy to Blaise and Elene Richard's younger brother, Constantin. Though they have a few years before anything could be talked about. Gavroche also has taken a young girl in under his wing, who he still has refused to tell me her name, but he sneaks out often to check on her.

Marius ended up marrying Cosette a month after the battle, after they returned from their honeymoon to Versailles (which they had to put on hold a week due to her Cosette's father death on the day of their wedding) Marius opened up his own School for those in the city of Paris and was studying to get a Law degree. He consults with Combeferre and Courfeyrac, planning to become a partner in their firm. I couldn't me more happy for my friends.

"Eponine, Darling? Cosette, Alita, Aimee, Renee, Juliette, Anna, Honorine, Emilie-Mimi, Marie-Seraphine, and Adeline are here." Esmee said to me, drawing me out of my thoughts. She looked at me as I stood ready to get into the gown that she had made for one of the biggest days of my life, my wedding day! "Eponine, are you quite alright? This is what you want right? I mean your father and I approve of your choice with Dilan, but are you sure that this is the man you wish to spend the rest of your life with?" She asked.

I turned to face the woman who has been my mother for the past seven years. I look at her and say without hesitation, "Yes Mother, I have never been more certain of anything in my life. Dilan is the one that I cannot picture my life without. I was just thinking back on how all has changed in the past seven years. I went from a child of a thief who sold us, to your daughter who is well respected in the eyes of your friends, to soon the wife of the son of one of your closest friends. Also thinking how where everyone would be if you hadn't adopted Zelma, Roche, and me, how different life would have been for all of us."

She gave me a kiss on the cheek and said, "Even though today is a day to look back at how you got here, you need not worry about what would have happened if you took a different road. Just look at today as a day for every moment that you have chosen the right one. Now, I better go and see to getting the girls ready and help you dress. When your father last looked in on Dilan, the boys looked like they were about ready to tie him to a chair to stop him from pacing trying to find something that he already has." With that she left the room to bring in the girls. Dilan and I had decided that when we first wanted to get married that it was going to be something simple. That was until Esmee and Brielle got their hands on the wedding and decided that it just wouldn't do. Though they had agreed, grudgingly, to hold both the wedding and reception here at the house where Dilan and I first met. I looked as the girls who came into the room admired their dresses. They each had blue ball gowns with 3/4 length sleeves that had a blue rosette and white lace trim along the collar and end of the sleeves. They had blue satin slippers on their feet and in their hair was one red and one white rose.

They helped me into my ivory dress, that had lace along the collar and a square neckline. The dress was layered with satin and had sleeves that ended just above my elbows, but on the inside of my arm flowed to end just above my wrists with lace decorating the ends. Esmee put a silver comb into my hair after braiding it up, she told me that it had belong to her mother, Cosette let me borrow a pearl bracelet that her father gifted her on her wedding day, Azelma gave me a blue handkerchief to wrap around my bouquet, and Alita had hooked the clasp of the silver and ruby necklaces that he had sent last night around my neck. Cosette came up to me and hugged me. I looked at Esmee and she knew to usher the others to the other room to collect their bouquets, while Cosette helped me put on my shoes.

"Cosette?" I asked as she knelt to help me into my ivory slippers.

She looked up and said, "Yes Eponine?"

I didn't know how to ask her this, but I went for it before I lost my courage, "Will you forgive me for how I treated you when we were children? I will never really understand why I felt the way I acted when I was younger was justified, but after you left I knew that I was no more special than you. That you were merely only a child as I was. I just hope you know that I felt that I deserved everything that happened to me before my parents came and adopted my brother, sister, and me. Even to this day, I still feel unworthy of having gotten out quicker than you did." I looked to my hands that were resting on my lap. Before I knew it, Cosette just wrapped her arms around me and hugged me.

"Of course I forgive you Ponine, I knew all along that you had only acted the way you did because you didn't know any better. You were merely a child that did not have the best role-models. And Ponine, just so we're clear, you do deserve to be happy. You do not have to feel like you are unworthy of this much happiness and a family who loves you. I want you to know that you have more than done your fair share of being reprimanded for the past, you helped me find Marius, saved him from being shot at the barricades, and helped make France great again. Now enough of this nonsense, I believe it is time for you to go and marry the love of your life. Come on." Cosette said with a smile, I got up and followed her out.

Esmee handed me my bouquet, which held one red and one white rose, purple lilacs, lilies, and ivy. Wrapping the handkerchief around the base of the flowers, I watched as the girls got in line and found their escort down the aisle. Dilan was already at the altar, now just take a deep breath Ponine. You can do this.

* * *

**Enjolras POV**

I stood at the altar, inside the garden of Axelle Manor, just below the oak tree which I had saved Eponine from falling and hitting the ground the first time I saw the truth of who she really was. I was in a black suit with a red swatch in my pocket and a red rose pinned to the lapel of my coat. The guests were all seated and then I heard the musicians play Bach's Minuet in G Major. I saw little Coleen Fayette, scatter flower petals down the aisle. Followed by Gavroche holding the rings that Eponine and I would exchange after our vows. Then I saw Marius and Cosette come down the aisle first, then followed by Courfeyrac and Alita, Grantaire and Honorine, Joly and Eponine's friend, Emilie-Mimi, Karlitis and his fiance, Aimee, Mayne and Juliette, Curcio and Anna, Javen and Renee, Ignace and Marie-Seraphine, Corbyn and Adeline, and then followed by my best man, Combeferre and Eponine's maid-of-honor, Azelma. When they all had taken their places at the altar, the musicians began in Pachelbel's Canon in D.

Then I saw her. The vision in white, walking down the aisle on her father's arm. My Eponine, the love of my life, finally about to become my wife. I could tell she was smiling behind her veil, which covered her face. Soon the music stopped and Eponine was there before me, the priest asked, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

Campbell replied, "Her mother and I do." With that said he hands her over to me, after kissing her cheek he moves to sit next to his wife. I look at her and really didn't pay much attention until it was time to say our vows. Eponine and I had decided to write our own to tell each other how we felt about each other. The priest looked at me. I looked into her beautiful brown eyes and spoke.

"Eponine, The first day that I met you was definitely one I will never forget. It was here that I first was introduced to you, heard you sing, caught you when you fell, and so many other memories that I will never forget. You are the reason that I fight for France to be a better place, You are the reason I push myself to do better, You are my reason for living. With everything you have shared with me about your past, I just want to be the one who you share the present and future with. So my promise to you is this, even when things get tough and everything else seems so wrong and distant, I promise to be right by your side through it all. I promise to love you with all my heart and fight with such a furiousity that nothing will ever come to harm you."

Eponine smiled and looked me in the eyes, then said, "Dilan, the first time I met you, I thought that I was gazing into the face of an angel. After a while of getting to know you, I found myself wondering how you ever came into my life. Just this morning, I was thinking about how far I have come. You know about my past and how it was not the best before I was adopted. You know my every secret, my every thought. You know me better than I know myself sometimes, you are my best friend and the love of my life. Without you, I never can see myself living the life that I am living. So as my promise to you, Wherever you go, I go with you. My love for you will never fade, only grow stronger. I cannot wait to see you face the world to fix it's many problems, and be there right beside you to face it with you. I love you so much." I smiled at her words and squeezed her hand.

The priest asked Gavroche for the rings and we exchanged them, putting on each others hand. Just like everyone who has ever married in years past, we finally announced as Monsieur and Madame Dilan Enjolras and were able to kiss each other, sealing our vows to each other forever. We ran down the aisle and into the ballroom, where Cosette, Azelma, and Esmee whisked Eponine off to get rid of her veil and I was taken to have a drink with my best friends. Soon I was rejoined with my beautiful Ponine and the bridal party. We entered the ballroom again to greet our guests, dance, eat, and enjoy it all.

Time flew by quickly. I had my first dance with Eponine, then she danced with her father as I danced with my mother, The Les Amis gave the toast to us, while Eponine's friends toasted to her loving marriage as well, I threw the garter which was promptly caught by Curcio who looked at Anna and blushed, Eponine threw her bouquet which was aimed at Aimee who looked lovingly at Karlitis, and then finally it was time to say goodbye to our friends and family.

After being showered in rice, Eponine and I made our way to the carriage to head to Versailles for our honeymoon. I looked at her and she asked, "What is it, Dilan?"

I just smiled, took her hand, and said, "I just cannot believe after all the heartache that we went through together, we are finally one and nobody can tear us apart. Thank you for making me the happiest man alive, Madame Eponine Enjolras." I gave her a kiss as we sat back in the carriage and watched as we drove to where we would stay for three weeks. Starting our lives together. Not looking back at the What Ifs of the past.

* * *

**A/N: Okay thank you all! I hope this was worth the wait! I mean come on did you really think that I would end this story any other way? I mean I just had to. Thanks to all of you again for reading this story, for awhile there I thought I would just give up on it and you all encouraged me to keep going! So again watch out for my story St. Michele Presents: Battle of the Bands and also watch out for The Sequel to this story: What Next? Where let's just say I am going to have too much fun causing mischief. So Reviews make the writing process a lot smoother. So please Review! Love you All!**

**~DangerGirlRed2011 **


End file.
